Dulce venganza
by Merotokki
Summary: -¿Creíste que revelar al Profeta que era gay sería divertido, verdad, Malfoy?- Draco levantó una ceja- Ahora SÍ que es divertido.


-Ah, no, ¡si yo estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy! Y somos muuuy felices…

Aquella frase había dado de qué hablar. Todos los medios de comunicación del Londres mágico habían colapsado. Un millar de lechuzas volaban por todas partes llevando cotilleos candentes. Cientos y cientos de personas bebían cervezas de mantequilla o comían pastel de calabaza calentito en sus confortables porches mientras hacían conjeturas de cómo había ocurrido aquello. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran pareja. Ni que decir tiene, por supuesto, que cada hipótesis era más estúpida que la anterior.

Y mientras tanto, en el cálido salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter se partía de risa leyendo los titulares de los periódicos, y en la fría y presuntuosa mansión Malfoy, el joven Draco se deshacía en llantos con su padre, intentando explicarle, fuese como fuese, que él no salía con Harry Potter, y que por alguna razón, el Niño que Sobrevivió le había hecho una jugarreta.

Así que, movido por sus ansias de venganza, Draco Malfoy salió de su mansión muy temprano el sábado por la mañana, varita en mano, y con una desdeñosa y gráfica V en su entrecejo. Y para cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Black, un montón de fotógrafos de sombrero picudo decidieron que el primogénito Malfoy entrando en casa de su pareja para llevarle el desayuno sería una gran portada; y Draco pensó que le explotaría la cabeza, y sonrió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Harry Potter le esperaba pacientemente en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando Draco salió de aquella nube de flashes, con la cara tan agarrotada por su falsa mueca que parecía recién salido de una operación antiarrugas, Harry le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, y cruzó con él el umbral.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, a Draco Malfoy le faltó tiempo para empotrar a su némesis contra ella y clavarle la mirada como si eso fuese a asesinarle sin más. Pero, en contra de lo que le decía su sentido común que ocurriría, Potter le sonrió con burla y le soltó un claro "Yo también me alegro de verte, _cariño_ ".

Y Draco saltó como una liebre tres metros hacia atrás, completamente sonrojado, y la vena de su cuello empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza para ser sano. Mientras, el moreno lloraba de risa aún en la misma posición.

-Yo te mato. Ahora sí que te mato.

Harry se agarró el estómago, curvándose hacia delante de la risa.

-¡No te rías! Maldito imbécil, ¡no te rías!

Pero cada palabra de Malfoy parecía arrancar la risa de Harry con facilidad, y cada risa sacaba más de quicio al rubio.

-¿Creíste que revelar al Profeta que era gay sería divertido, verdad, Malfoy?-Draco levantó una ceja- Ahora SÍ que es divertido.

Draco se enderezó y carraspeó.

-Yo sólo dije la verdad, estúpido. Si tú eres tan cobarde como para no decirlo públicamente, no es mi problema. En cambio-el rubio le apuntó con su varita-tú has mentido de la manera más sucia que conocías.

-Ya, Malfoy, también creíste que el buen Harry Potter no respondería a tu ataque. ¡Sorpresa! Harry Potter ha crecido.

Y era cierto que había crecido. Ahora se daba cuenta. No era muy diferente físicamente desde la última vez que le había visto, pero algo había en él que le hacía más adulto. O tal vez menos niño. Y ahora emanaba una seguridad en sí mismo que hizo temblar a Draco por un momento.

-Bien, _Draco._ ¿Te gustaría desayunar?

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y resopló.

-No, por supuesto que no quiero desayunar, Potter.

-Es una pena, pensaba retirar lo que dije ante los medios, pero si no quieres paz, puedo entenderlo. La gente seguirá pensando que tú eres mi fiel novio y que somos muy felic…

-¡Cállate!-Harry volvió a sonreír-Sólo retíralo y déjame en paz.

-No.

Esa negación tan rotunda hizo que Draco se quedara clavado en el sitio con cara de imbécil, pero reaccionó a tiempo para seguir a Harry, que entraba con parsimonia en la cocina.

-O lo retiras, Potter, o te juro que saldré de aquí habiendo cumplido un deseo que tengo desde hace años.

-¿Tener sexo conmigo?

-¡Matarte, Potter!

Harry casi se atraganta de risa con un pedazo de cruasán al ver a Malfoy rojo de ira y resoplando como si le fuera a dar un ataque.

-Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado. Seré famoso por ser el único capaz de asesinar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.-Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le puso la varita en el cuello, tamblando, mientras Harry seguía bebiendo su café con calma- Me aseguraré de que te duela, Potter.

Draco había imaginado aquel momento múltiples veces en los últimos días, pero había ciertas cosas allí, como que Potter no se inmutara a la amenaza, o como que su mano no dejase de temblar sosteniendo la varita, que no entraban en sus planes.

-Ten cuidado con eso. Puedes hacerte daño.

Y Draco ardió tanto en ira que su primera reacción fue dejar caer su varita y partirle la cara a Harry Potter con el puño cerrado.

El café de Harry se derramó sobre la mesa. El moreno se quedó con la cara girada hacia el otro lado, y se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida de su cara, en silencio.

Draco se sintió reconfortado. Nunca había golpeado a nadie con sus manos, y descargaba mucha presión. Pero no era suficiente. Aún no se había vengado.

Con el pie giró la silla de madera donde estaba sentado Potter, y éste le miró fijamente. Draco se sintió amedrentado de repente por aquella mirada llena de furia, y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Se levantó, quedando frente a él, y Draco vio, paralizado de repente, como levantaba una mano hacia su rostro.

Y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe. Pero lo que no se esperaba ni por asomo, es que en vez de devolverle el puñetazo, Harry Potter le comiera la boca con desesperación. Sus brazos le inmovilizaron contra la pared, y Draco se tensó, intentando por todos los medios librarse de su atadura.

Cuando Harry se separó de su boca y le miró a los ojos, Draco no supo qué cara poner ni qué hacer. Tragó saliva y parpadeó, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Vio el ojo de Harry, completamente rojo, y recordó la sensación que le había provocado aquel puñetazo. Ahora le parecía estúpida.

Harry le liberó y enderezó la silla para volver a sentarse. Con un hechizo limpió el café derramado, y vertió más en su taza.

Draco, en cambio, se había quedado inmóvil. Buscó su varita y la encontró en el suelo, pero no la recogió. Decidió moverse, y sus pies le llevaron directamente a la silla al lado del moreno, donde se sentó despacio. Sus manos alcanzaron una taza en contra de su voluntad, y se sirvió café.

Sentía la mirada de Potter en su sien. Bebió despacio, y reparó en que estaba temblando. Harry Potter le había dejado temblando con un beso. Y para cuando se atrevió a mirarle y encontró sus ojos, supo por alguna razón que no iba a terminarse ese cruasán.

Tal vez fuera el café, pero de repente tenía calor.

Y la mirada penetrante de Harry Potter no ayudaba.

Se sobresaltó cuando el moreno se levantó y se colocó a su espalda. Bebió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, intentando tranquilizarse. No conseguía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba jugando a un juego del que no sabía las reglas.

Unos brazos fuertes se colocaron de repente a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se apoyaron en la mesa, y Draco se arqueó hacia adelante al sentir un peso de otro cuerpo en su espalda. Una respiración acelerada golpeó contra la blanca piel de su cuello. Y tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando inconscientemente los ojos.

Sintió cómo algo húmedo y frío recorría su cuello, levemente, como acariciándole. Al llegar al lóbulo de su oreja se estremeció, apoyando la taza de café en la mesa y apretándola con los dedos. Eso no era lo que había planeado. No al menos para esa mañana.

Abrió los ojos y vio como las manos de Harry Potter dejaban la mesa y le abrazaban desde atrás. Hasta el tercer botón Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba desabrochando su camisa, y su piel se erizó, sus labios se entreabrieron. Su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera menos esperada. Pero a Potter no le importó que Draco empezara a sentir como si algo apretase su estómago con fuerza, y se abrió camino entre la tela, acariciando la piel del abdomen del rubio con la yemas de sus dedos.

Y Draco se rindió a suspirar.

Se concentró en sentir la mano de Harry, hasta que fue lo único que existió para él. A cada escalofrío su piel era más sensible. Para cuando el moreno se decidió a colar la mano en los pantalones de Draco, éste ya había olvidado su conflicto interior, y sólo deseaba que le siguiera tocando. Que no parase nunca.

Incluso Harry no pudo evitar suspirar cuando la expectante y delatadora erección de Draco quedó libre. La acarició suavemente, tanteando el terreno, sin dejar de morder la mandíbula de Draco. Poco a poco, los suspiros fueron sustituidos por leves gemidos de placer, que empezaron a hacerse más audibles a medida que Harry amentaba la velocidad.

La vista de Draco comenzaba a nublarse cuando las caricias pararon. Se sintió de repente indefenso, y movió la cabeza buscando el contacto que había abandonado su cuello. Abrió los ojos al no encontrarla, y sus ojos le regalaron la imagen de Harry Potter con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro sonrojado, girando su silla con violencia hasta tenerle de frente a él. Y no perdió de vista esos ojos verdes brillantes hasta que quedaron a la altura de su cinturón. Perdió sus dedos en aquella maraña de pelo castaño que en aquel momento le hacía cosquillas en las caderas, relamiéndose, y su corazón se paró durante el preciso instante en el que Harry le enterró en su garganta. Abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo roncamente, y provocando un aumento significativo en la velocidad en la que Harry le llevaba a la locura.

Aquel lugar se le empezó a antojar perfecto. Su cuerpo se retorcía entre espasmos de placer. Su pelo empezaba a pegarse a su frente. Harry Potter parecía estar a gusto agachado entre sus piernas. Harry Potter. Harry Potter.

Draco se incorporó. Ahora ya estaba hecho. Ahora ya nadie le iba a quitar aquel momento de libertad.

Apartó al moreno, y éste le miró con una cara tan dulce y suplicante que Draco creyó que se lo comería. Ni se molestó en sentirse mal por ello. En aquel preciso momento, Draco creyó que la boca de Harry Potter estaba mucho mejor donde estaba que soltando insultos.

Le empujó hacia atrás, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, sin apartarse a más de medio centímetro de su rostro. Le besó, y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Se embriagó con su olor, mientras dejaba que sus pantalones bajaran por sus muslos, empujado por las manos del moreno, que no apartaba los ojos de los suyos.

Se entretuvo en desabrochar el pantalón de Harry mientras éste clavaba las uñas en sus nalgas. Embriagado, volvió a besarle. Empezaba a cogerle el gusto a la boca de Harry Potter. Sabía a libertad.

Su mano tembló cuando la húmeda punta de la erección de Potter tocó sus dedos. Los del moreno, en cambio, dejaron la pulcritud de sus nalgas para adentrarse un poco más, explorando, sintiendo, compartiendo sensaciones. Y Draco creyó que moriría de placer. Miró al otro con súplica, sin máscaras.

Harry sonrió. Sin mofa. Le sonrió calmadamente, intentando tranquilizarle. Draco le acarició un poco más, probando un nuevo tipo de caricia. Y Harry suspiró con fuerza, le levantó por la cintura, y el rubio sólo atinó a aguantar la respiración, mientras sentía como el otro se empezaba a introducir en él. Demasiado despacio.

Hasta que, movido por un ansia desconocida y un deseo incontrolable, enterró sus uñas en los hombros del moreno y se impulsó hacia abajo. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó un ronco gemido, que Draco se encargó de cortar con un inquisitivo y demandante beso. Ya no podían estar más cerca.

Le clavaba los dedos en el costado con tanta fuerza que Draco creyó que se rompería por varios sitios. La alfombra sobre la que estaban empezó a doblarse caóticamente, mientras Harry se enterraba frenéticamente en él una y otra vez, y acabó por escurrirse del todo cuando el moreno decidió colocarse sobre él.

La lengua de Potter paseó por su clavícula. Su mano derecha se empeñaba en proporcionarle aún más placer, al ritmo en el que le embestía. Su camisa terminó de caerse, dejando a Draco aún más piel para acariciar. Volvió a besarle, y decidió no apartarse de entre sus labios.

Hasta que no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, contrayendo el abdomen y haciendo que Harry gimiera sonoramente. Sintió dos corrientes casi simultáneas atacar su columna vertebral, y recibió el orgasmo de golpe, contándole al mundo a viva voz cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía Harry Potter.

Y Harry se abrazó a su exhausto cuerpo, y le besó, mientras se enterraba en él por última vez, explotando con un sonoro gemido que hizo melodía con el de Draco.

Se dejó caer sobre el rubio. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza, expectante. Después de aquel viaje a otro mundo diferente al suyo, la realidad cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Acababa de tener sexo con Harry Potter. Y le había gustado.

Harry se incorporó y salió de él, provocando un ligero quejido por parte de Draco. Éste le miró, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Potter al golpe de realidad. Pero Potter le sonrió, y se acercó a él, pasando la mano por su inusualmente desordenado pelo, y besándole de nuevo. Esta vez de una manera diferente.

-¿Nos duchamos?

Draco levantó las cejas, confundido.

-A no ser que prefieras quedarte así.

Draco creyó que se enfadaría, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le dio la risa.

Aquella mañana había sido de todo, menos lo que había planeado.

Pero la visión del culo de Harry Potter camino al piso de arriba se le antojó mejor que la de su cadáver. Desdeluego que sí.


End file.
